


one thing

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd's Death, Derek-centric, Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, maybe a little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: There is blood on his hands, this time more literal than he ever imagined in his worst nightmares.





	one thing

**Author's Note:**

> [Boyd's complete death scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8Kt2Nyiggk).

Around him the world is falling apart.

Once again he failed to protect those he is responsible for, those he loves, and once again it is his fault.

There is blood on his hands, this time more literal than he ever imagined in his worst nightmares.

There is a void where a heartbeat should be and he is the one to blame.

He is frozen, unable to say or do anything else than watch the others lean over the lifeless body that used to be one of his pack members. One of his betas.

He can't breathe.

 

There is one thing that keeps him from cracking completely.

A hand on his shoulder, a soft pressure, squeezing lightly.

Telling him that despite all his failures he is not yet

_alone_

 

 

 

 


End file.
